


Orange

by Moop (TykkiBlanc)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TykkiBlanc/pseuds/Moop
Summary: Another wistful, romantic one. I wrote it while watching the sunset. There's this absolutely beautiful orange painted on the clouds when the sun first starts to set, and then for a moment the clouds blush this really pretty pink before flashing orange to red as the sun finally dips below the horizon.
Kudos: 2





	Orange

**Author's Note:**

> Another wistful, romantic one. I wrote it while watching the sunset. There's this absolutely beautiful orange painted on the clouds when the sun first starts to set, and then for a moment the clouds blush this really pretty pink before flashing orange to red as the sun finally dips below the horizon.

Orange is happiness  
Sweet and juicy  
It drips refreshing and unforgettable

For me,   
Orange is a goodbye  
Wistful but bright  
It is the day forgetting the sun

Like the brine rolling down my cheeks  
The pink silently sweeps  
Across the orange   
In the rolling clouds

The sweetness bitten with sour  
And bitterness  
It’s a gentle reminder that cuts and burns

This color isn’t mine  
It will never be mine to keep  
Because it’s the color of autumn leaves  
Of fading skies  
Of warm hugs  
And quiet good byes

I'll miss you dearly  
These treasured rarities I keep with me  
I wish I could relive them  
The cold breeze is chaste and chastising   
I best not wish for treasures past

So I turn away, reluctant to leave my last  
And again I’m lost in a dreamy bliss  
Someone I've yet to know  
I wish to see you  
In the golden glow  
I can almost feel your warmth

When the clouds blush a pretty pink  
Across the humble orange

In merely a moment I've forgotten these lilting thoughts  
The clouds return to their dusky, blank slate  
It's been a while since I last reveled in the beauty above  
Lost, I gaze below, wondering when I'll see it again

Then the sun casts its final embers  
And I suddenly remember  
My longing for what I don't know  
Just something, someone I wish to hold

I promise to return  
As orange does at the end of every day  
Don't forget me after I've left you  
With this orange, I’ll stay.


End file.
